


Teasing

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Ficlet, Post Series, Pre-IWTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Scully teases Mulder some, Mulder gets her back. Some sex, and that's about it.





	Teasing

Fox Mulder didn’t celebrate holidays. That was just how he was. Absorbed in his career, and living as a bachelor were the main culprits as to why he chose to remain alone during the holidays.  
He was no longer a bachelor, and he was no longer employed, though. He had been living with his partner, Dana Scully, for a couple of years now. It wasn’t his idea of settling down, but ultimately, he weighed the value of his relationship with Scully, and made the best of it.

He did most of the housework. After all, he was home most the time. When he wasn’t cleaning, he liked to surf the web and participate in forums regarding the paranormal. It wasn’t much but it allowed him to still feel a sense of connectedness, since he never really tended to go out anymore.

Despite life slowing down and eventually coming to a halt, Fox Mulder didn’t celebrate holidays, still. So when Scully came in, and told him he would have to wear a suit, of course he protested.  
“It’s for the annual Christmastime Charity Ball. Every year, I’ve been going without a date. Just come with me this once. I’ll make it worth it, I promise. I know it’s not your scene, kowtowing with those people but I’d like to share the evening with you, regardless.” Scully informed him, licking her lips nervously.

And how could he say no? His eyes were drawn to the small motion of her tongue sliding over her lips. He thought about her tongue and felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Okay,” Mulder said, with a helpless shrug. Scully smiled something coy, but retreated to their bedroom for the evening. He could tell she was plotting… but as to what she was plotting, it was beyond him.

* * *

It wasn’t until the charity ball that Mulder had any insight as to what Scully had planned for the evening, but when he saw her, he had a little bit of an idea.  
She had on a short dress that was split up the side of her leg. It was a thin strapped dress that seemed more club than charity. She wore a shawl over it, and her normally long, straight hair was curled into soft and loose ringlets. She seemed like a different person altogether, but as she nagged him to shave, he knew it was the woman he’d come to care deeply about.

At the ball, Mulder was surprised to find that most of the men there were older than him, with wives younger than Scully. Drinks were flowing freely, and people were laughing loudly. The music was live, performed by an orchestra, and twice, Scully paused to hear the all too familiar Christmas tunes.

“Why don’t you go on and have some fun? Drink a little. Don’t worry, I’ll be driving,” Scully whispered to Mulder. He was not much of a drinker, but she encouraged him with a smile, that made his cock twitch, and he sought out the drinks table.

When he came back with a bottle of beer, he found that Scully was seated alone at one of the tables. He joined her, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear,

“I want you to have fun.”

Mulder looked down at the parts of her leg where it was exposed. He put his hand on the smooth, creamy expanse of her thigh and slid it up until he just made it underneath the fabric of her dress.

Curious to know what his plans were, she parted her legs for him. He moved his chair closer and began to squeeze her inner thigh, smirking at her, before daring to brush his finger against her underwear. She gasped, and loudly too, closing her legs quickly and nearly trapping him there.

When she was over the initial shock, she allowed him to remove his hand, and rubbed her now flushed cheeks. It was bold, but it was hot and she found herself wanting more.

“You’re bad,” She said to him, and he grinned, reaching for his drink and draining it.

“Bold, yes. Bad? I don’t think so.” He mused, standing. Scully stood up as well.

“I like bad, sometimes. I like when bad’s got me pinned against the wall.” She hinted, before strutting past him, presumably to get food.

Mulder imagined fingering Scully under a table, and laughed softly to himself. It was probably the most he would get out of her for the evening. He was fine with that.

* * *

When they got home, Scully struggled to open the door as Mulder leaned on top of her.

“Mulder, wait!” She giggled, as Mulder’s hand wandered to her ass and then squeezed it. When Scully got the door opened, she turned to grab him, bringing him inside the house and collapsing on the couch with him. Hungrily, she shed her clothes. He did the same, tie, shoes, slacks, socks, flying over the back of the couch.

When she started to remove her bra, and her breast was exposed, he leaned in to give it a bite. She moaned, her hands grabbing his waist and grinding her hips against his.

“Fuck me,” She panted, her hands rifling through his hair as he continued to nip at her breast. Upon hearing her request, he paused and pulled away from her, to remove all the remaining articles of clothing before he was back on her again, like a beast.

Her legs were bent at the knee, falling open to invite him in. He wanted her so badly. He crawled over to her entrance, and dipping his head, he kissed it. His tongue had already memorized her taste & texture, and as he started to eat her out, he felt a sense of security fall over him.

Her soft moans only served to encourage him further, as his tongue passed over her velvet folds. Her arousal he began to gather, and he carefully passed his tongue over this too, savoring her taste.

“Oh Mulder,” She moaned, her hips bucking involuntarily with every swipe of his tongue, “I want you to fuck me…”  
Hearing her say it with such need caused his cock to twitch again, and he finally pulled away long enough to make a decision. Scully seemed a little disappointed, but when she noticed that he was beginning to get hard, she pounced on him with the reflexes of a cat.

Her lips closed around her member, as she began to dip her head, taking him in her mouth. Her hand was there to help, and soon the air was filled with Mulder’s groans of pleasure.

When Scully was done making sure that he was hard, she pulled away from him, purposely making a loud pop. Mulder’s eyes were almost completely glazed over by lust, as were Scully’s as well. She laid back as she had been earlier and let her legs fall open. Mulder moved between them, and slowly, he entered her.  
Scully closed her eyes, and embraced Mulder, moving her hips to aid him.

When he was all the way in, she brought him in for a kiss, before holding on to him as he moved in and out of her.  
He started slow, working to find a rhythm that worked for the both of them. When he found it, he kept that tempo, grunting as he felt her walls closing around him.

“Oh fuck,” He whispered, as he moved, and Scully opened her eyes to bring him in for a kiss. He tasted like a warm summer afternoon with friends, and Scully felt her heart swelling to know that even though things didn’t work out as planned, she had Mulder.

Mulder’s hips started picking up speed, and Scully moved her hips to match him, until finally, he paused, and came inside her. When she felt him release, she gave a small sigh of contentment. Mulder finally pulled out when he was ready, and shifted so that Scully was resting in his arms, on top of him while he was on the couch.

“That ball was actually pretty interesting,” Mulder said, and Scully smiled, her head on his chest, as she listened to his heart beat.

“You and I both know why, and to be honest, I would be okay with doing it again next year. I love seeing you all fired up about me.” Scully said.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought I died, didn't you?
> 
> Nope, just busy being me. I'm working on a game, based on TXF, so if you want to try the demo, please let me know.


End file.
